


Meet me in the afterglow

by smith_and_weaver



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smith_and_weaver/pseuds/smith_and_weaver
Summary: Currently the only slight distraction Rey feels is the soft, dark buzz that exists around the edges of her mind.  Every second, every hour of every day, even when she is asleep she feels its presence, like the black curl on the edge of a page as it is licked by a flame, not quite devouring the page yet, but taking hold.  Rey lifts her eyes from her potions book and looks across the room at the source of the distraction lounging meters away in a giant arm chair.Or: An indulgence of inspiration resulting from the wonderful The Heartbreak Prince by Diasterisms
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Meet me in the afterglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/gifts).



> So Diasterisms has written many a wonderful StarWars Fanfic that you MUST read but her latest WIP The Heartbreak Prince tickled my imagination and inspired me to write my first fanfic ever. This story is an imagination of a scene that takes place somewhere inside the delightful Star Wars / Hogwarts crossover AU story that has been created. All gratitude to Diasterisms for her amazing writing and prolific posting. What fun it has been to play inside this world for a while. More chapters to come if inspiration continues.

Chapter / Vignette 1

Rey leans back against pillows stacked against the headboard. Her potions book open and propped on her knees. Rain dashes against the glass of the windows and despite the roaring fire casting flickering, cozy shadows around the stone walled room and the blanket drawn up to her armpits, Rey shivers. Winter has well and truly arrived at Hogwarts and the gale force winds and sleet soaked days have made for some tough Quidditch training. Rey can still feel the cold in her bones from the last training session before Christmas break. She had been sure she would never feel warm again until she had learned some rather creative ways to get the blood flowing back into her frozen extremities. Rey wriggles her toes at the memory and forces her focus back to her potions book. 

Despite herself and her dislike for her potions master, Rey finds NEWT level potions to be fascinating. She has never really considered how closely healing and potions are aligned as she makes notes in the margin next to the instructions for Skele-gro potion. If she is honest with herself this is the first time that she has felt swayed from the single-minded notion to become an auror after graduation, especially when Madam Kalonia had come to teach some sessional classes. 

Aside from the rain on the glass and the crackling of the fire the room is quiet, the perfect setting for a Saturday afternoon study session. Rey feels pleased with her progress and her ability to focus on the work in front of her. She has been working on honing her mind and her intellect and her practice is meaning she can often make short work of the burdensome load of homework she and the other seventh years are given daily. Currently the only slight distraction Rey feels is the soft, dark buzz that exists around the edges of her mind. Every second, every hour of every day, even when she is asleep she feels its presence, like the black curl on the edge of a page as it is licked by a flame, not quite devouring the page yet, but taking hold. Rey lifts her eyes from her potions book and looks across the room at the source of the distraction lounging meters away in a giant arm chair. 

Ben Solo is reclined with one leg slung over the other, his ankle resting on his opposite knee. His loose black sweat pants are slung low over his hips, his broad chest pale and gleaming in the firelight, the flickering shadows accentuating the contours of his muscles. On his lap is a scroll of parchment and one hand grips the edge of the paper and the other holds a simple quill. Rey’s eyes drift back up, noting the fixed gaze focused on the parchment, full lips pursed as annoyance suddenly flashes across his face. Her eyes are drawn to the quill as it viciously moves across the parchment, striking through what seems like a whole paragraph. Rey swallows, glad that he is marking fifth form D.A.D.A papers and not seventh year’s…not her own. Her eyes make their way back up again distracted by that muscled chest before they reach his expressive face again, his focus is complete, absorbed by whatever he is reading. 

Rey guiltily wrenches her eyes back to her potions book. She knows full well what the deal is. They can only do this, have this, if her school work does not suffer as a result. She picks up her quill and begins to make notes about potions that reverse abnormal clotting of the blood. 

Sometime later Rey becomes aware that her behind is getting rather numb. She tosses her textbook in front of her on the bed and tucks her legs underneath her into a crosslegged position. She leans her body forward and props her chin on her hands as her elbows come to rest on each knee as she turned her attention back to her studies. The change of position sends blood back into her aching backside but her loose hair falls in her eyes obscuring the page. Absentmindedly she arches her back, stretching both her arms towards the ceiling and then lowers both hands to her hair, pulling it into a messy bun. As she moves the blanket slips down her body and pools around her naked waist. Rey pulls a ratty hair band from her wrist and begins to secure her hair when she freezes, the constant gentle buzz of Solo’s presence on the edge of her consciousness suddenly amplifying and drawing her gaze up and across the room. 

Solo sits in much the same pose as he had last time she glanced his way only this time his eyes are definitely not focused on the parchment in his lap. Instead those dark, glittering eyes are skewering her with a look that is enough to make her catch her breath. Solo’s hand slowly leaves the parchment in his lap and comes to rest on his lower lip, worrying it between his thumb and forefinger as his head tilts slightly to the side, his eyes darkening. 

Rey remains frozen, feeling like something akin to prey, images of the wilder-beast frozen in front of the lion spring to mind as she feels a draught slide under a window pane and ripple across her exposed, naked torso. Solo’s eyes dip briefly to her chest as she feels her nipples harden, both from the sudden chill and from the scrutiny emanating from the other side of the room. Solo’s next breath is released as a sudden hiss as his gaze once more returns to her face and he gestures to her with his chin. 

‘I assume you have completed your homework assignment Miss Niima?’ he askes, his voice quiet but very slightly raspy, a tone Rey recognises and which causes her already hard nipples to harden even more. Rey lets a small smile cross her lips as she replies, her hands still in her hair, slightly arching her back as she speaks  
‘Yes Sir, in fact I have already started making notes for upcoming weeks’  
‘Really’ drawls Solo, slowly setting the parchment he is holding aside ‘whatever shall we do with a girlie swot like you?’ 

Fire shoots through Rey and settles in her belly where it spreads and pools, a low heat beginning to pulse. Will she ever get tired of this feeling? Will he ever cease to be able to stoke a roaring inferno inside her with just one glance? One throw away line? She takes a shaky breath and in a combative tone she fires back  
‘unfortunately professor your pile of essays to be marked still looks tediously long’. 

Rey shouldn’t be surprised. Really she shouldn’t. Its been months now. She feels like she knows every inch of his body and she knows he knows her body better than she does. She can read his face in an instant, she even feels like sometimes she can even divine his thoughts from the sound of his breaths. Never-the-less, she is still surprised by how fast he can move, how he can be separate from her, someplace else entirely, like the other side of the room and then suddenly all up in her face and invading her personal space a second later. 

Rey’s breath leaves her lungs in an ‘ooof’ as she is pressed, semi reclined, back against the pillows and the headboard, one of Solo’s long arms removes her potions book from between them as it joins his other arm on either side of her body, keeping his broad chest hovering just inches above hers. She feels the heat radiating off him like a furnace and she longs to lean forward and graze her breasts against those smooth planes of muscle inches from her. His lower body presses firmly against her lower body however, hips pressed to hips as he crowds his face up to hers, his nose almost touching hers as he works his bottom lip between his teeth and darts his eyes around her face. She feels like she can’t breathe, like she can never take a breath again, she feels pinned, hunted, prey, won/lost. 

‘how about Miss Niima’ he rasps, his voice dangerously low ‘you do you, as the muggle kids say and I’ll do me?’ his eyes settle on her, drawing her gaze, melting her to the core. In a voice much breathier than she had intended Rey replies  
‘oh Prof, I’d MUCH prefer it if you’d do me’. She holds his gaze for a second longer until she can’t resist and a small smirk curves the edge of her lips. Solo’s face remains impassive for a beat longer than hers until she is delighted to see his lips also curve up and his adorable smile lines appear as he says  
‘oh I think that can be arranged Miss Niima’.


End file.
